Anonimato
by Nicolaaa
Summary: Porque, a veces, nuestra felicidad depende de muchas más cosas de las que uno cree. Tercer lugar en el reto "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books" (:


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Nada es mío. Nada, nada. (Tampoco la imagen de portada del Fic. La obra pertenece a alguien llamado haley_scott, que la subió a un fanart).

Y, por cierto: _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

Si Severus Snape apretara los dientes con un poco más de fuerza, iba a perderlos.

Aunque, de todas formas, el conservar todas las piezas dentales era la última cosa que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

Su mente y todo su cuerpo estaban completa y absolutamente enfocados en enviar oleadas de odio hacia la mesa contigua a la de Slytherin. Hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Mesa donde, en ese momento, estaba Lily Evans. Sonriendo. Sentada SOBRE James -Maldito- Potter.

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ahí, a la vista de todo el mundo. Después de tantos años sintiéndose (en secreto, por supuesto) orgulloso de su antigua amiga, por rechazar cada uno de los estúpidos intentos de Potter de acercarse a ella, le costaba creer que finalmente había sucumbido.

¿Qué diantres era lo que veía en él, de todas formas? Era molesto y actuaba de forma vergonzosa. Una y otra vez le preguntaba si quería salir con él, cada propuesta más ridícula que la anterior. La misma Lily se había pasado horas diciéndole lo mucho que le molestaban los intentos de Potter por hacer que saliera con ella. O al menos lo había hecho cuando aún hablaban. O se miraban.

Pero ahora estaba sentada en las piernas del muy maldito, compartiendo el mismo plato, el mismo tenedor y la misma copa. Compartiendo el mismo aire, maldita sea.

Severus sentía y prácticamente podía oír cómo la sangre burbujeaba en sus venas. Justo cuando creía que era imposible odiarlo más, el infeliz lograba hacer lo que él llevaba años sin hacer. Hacerla sonreír. Y haciendo exactamente lo que él no hizo. No rendirse. ¿Y ganándose qué? Su infinito odio y eterno desprecio.

Aunque Severus ya lo odiaba y despreciaba desde hace muchos años.

Bajando la mirada a su plato, removió el huevo revuelto y el tocino frito de allá para acá, perdiendo completamente el apetito.

Suspirando, Severus se encontró a sí mismo recordando. Recordando cuando había pasado horas con Lily, jugando en el jardín que rodeaba la casa de la pequeña niña pelirroja, haciendo magia en secreto. Recordaba cómo se habían mirado, nerviosos, antes de que el sombrero sellara sus destinos. Recordaba como sus interiores se habían transformado en plomo cuando Lily Evans fue sorteada a la casa de Gryffindor. Una casa a la que él no pertenecería ni aunque le pagaran. Su madre había pertenecido a Slytherin y, aunque hubiese cometido el error de casarse con un _muggle_, había sido una buena exponente y representante de su casa. Y él haría lo mismo.

Severus había pensado que al ser puestos en casas enemigas, dejarían de ser amigos y no volverían a hablar. Después de todo, incluso para quienes recién llegaban al Castillo, era un hecho conocido que Gryffindors y Slytherins estaban hechos para odiarse mutuamente.

Pero Severus había estado muy equivocado. A Lily poco parecía importarle que él fuera de la casa que colgaba sobre su delicado cuello el cartel de _sangresucia_. Sencillamente no le había importado.

Severus sabía que los amigos de Lily la miraban mal y la molestaban por juntarse con él. Después de todo, él tenía cierta fama en Hogwarts. Manejaba más maldiciones que muchos de los estudiantes en el Castillo, incluso desde el primer día que puso un pie en Hogwarts, y eso lo había llevado a pertenecer a un grupo selecto de estudiantes de Slytherin. Un grupo que era tan respetado como temido.

Aun así, a Lily no le había importado.

A Severus le habría gustado hacer por ella algo similar. Anteponer su amistad a cualquier otra cosa. No importarle que le gritaran "traidor de sangre". Pero le importó. Fue cuidadoso y se aseguró de reducir a cero las oportunidades de que sus compañeros de Slytherin los vieran juntos y logró su cometido: que nadie nunca lo apuntó con el dedo por relacionarse con una hija de_ muggle._

Pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, su relación con Lily había llegado a su fin.

Fue un día, en su quinto año, en que Black y Potter estaban de un ánimo particularmente ocurrente y decidieron que era una idea espectacular el colgarlo por los pies en el aire y mostrar a todo el colegio qué ropa interior se había puesto ese día. Lily había intentado intervenir y él le había gritado, avergonzado y enfurecido, que no necesitaba ayuda de una _sangresucia._

Lily se había retirado rápidamente y Severus, desde su posición a dos metros de altura, había visto lágrimas en sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan merecedor de un golpe, como el que se dio al caer del aire un minuto después de eso.

Había intentado disculparse, pero no lo había conseguido. No es que no pudiese vivir sin ella, pero extrañaba su amistad.

Era todo culpa de ese par de idiotas.

Y ahora Potter, el muy hijo de puta, la estaba besando. BESANDO.

–La reunión es a las diez, el mismo lugar que la última vez –dijo Mulciber, dejándose caer a su lado y logrando que apartara la vista de Lily y de Potter. Avery venía tras él y se sentó al otro lado de Mulciber.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, para que supiera que lo había escuchado y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

–¿Ya los viste? –preguntó Mulciber a nadie en particular –Son repugnantes.

–Mmh. –el sonido que buscaba ser de asentimiento venía de Avery, que estaba demasiado ocupado tragando pan y huevos.

Severus no hizo comentario. No hacía falta. Todos los habían visto. Había poca gente en la mesa de Gryffindor y el cabello de Lily hacía imposible no notarlos.

–¿Sabes? –la pregunta otra vez no era hacia nadie en particular, pero el tono de voz de Mulciber hizo que Severus se girara hacia él. Era el tono que usaba cuando estaba planeando algo y los planes de Mulciber siempre eran dignos de ser escuchados –Podríamos hacer algo. Desde Macdonald que no hacemos algo grande.

–Ah, que buenos tiempos –dijo Avery con voz soñadora, después de tragar ruidosamente el último bocado de su desayuno –Y creo que sé a quién tienes en mente.

Severus miró de Mulciber a Avery y de Avery a Mulciber y observó cómo sus caras se iluminaban con la conversación.

Por supuesto, Severus sabía exactamente a quién se referían. Poner "magia oscura" e "hija de _muggle"_ en una misma frase era equivalente a una navidad adelantada para ellos.

–¿Estas dentro, Snape?

Pero no con esa hija de _muggle _en particular.

–Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con una _sangresucia_. –les dijo, poniendo en su voz tanto veneno como pudo y mirando lejos de ellos, intentando no buscar a Lily con los ojos.

–Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. ¡Eh, Black! ¿Quieres hacer algo genial?

Regulus Black, que había estado sentado a dos metros de distancia y que Severus había obviado por completo, miró a Mulciber y se encogió de hombros.

–Venga, vamos.

Mulciber se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del comedor, empujando lejos a un niño de segundo que se cruzó en su camino. Avery dio un último trago a su copa y salió tras él, con Black a sus talones.

Severus los vio salir e intentó concentrarse en su plato. Su huevo frito era ahora un puré blanquecino de aspecto poco apetitoso.

Exasperado, alejó el plato y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

Lily aún estaba sentada en las piernas del pelmazo de Potter. Y aún sonreía.

¿Debía advertirle a Lily que Mulciber planeaba algo? ¿Y qué iba a decirle? ¿_"Ten cuidado siempre y en todos lados"?_ No sabía qué planeaba Mulciber. Ni dónde, ni cuándo.

Maldición, debió decirles que sí quería participar, al menos así tendría más detalles.

Al demonio.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Potter era bueno haciendo magia. No mejor que él, pero sí mejor que Mulciber y Avery. Potter podía defenderla. En todo momento porque, según veía, no planeaban separarse ni para respirar. Era asqueroso, sí, pero útil para mantener a Lily a salvo.

Voces y gritos hicieron que Severus mirara hacia la entrada. Black entraba al comedor, con una chica bajo el brazo y armando alboroto. Como siempre.

Si entraba a una habitación y no tenía una multitud mirándolo, no era un buen día para Sirius Black. Severus lo odiaba casi tanto como a Potter. Casi.

Black se acercó a Potter y lo golpeó en la cabeza y luego se agachó a besar a Lily en la mejilla. Potter le devolvió el golpe alejándolo de Lily.

Eran tan infantiles e inmaduros.

Severus vio como los tres hablaban algo y segundos después Potter sentaba a Lily a su lado, la besaba una vez más y se ponía de pie.

Y, otra vez, Severus no podía creer lo que veía. Se estaba alejando hacia la puerta con Black. El muy idiota. ¿Iba a dejar sola a Lily? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Después de que parecía que no podían vivir sin el dióxido de carbono del otro?

Para el pánico de Severus, medio minuto después Lily tomó su bolso y un libro que tenía sobre la mesa y se despidió con la mano de la gente, también caminando en dirección a la puerta.

_Oh, buen Señor._

¿Qué tanto podía demorarse Mulciber en planificar todo y ponerlo en acción? No podía ser de inmediato. Sería imposible. A menos…a menos que ya hubiese tenido algo en mente. _Maldición._

_Maldición, maldición, maldición._

Sólo cuando vio el último mechón de pelo rojo desaparecer de la vista, se puso de pie y recolectó sus cosas rápidamente. No podía arriesgarse. La seguiría y se aseguraría de que llegara a salvo a donde sea que estaba caminando y después se olvidaría. La ayudaría esta vez, por los viejos tiempos. Lo que sucediera después quedaba en la conciencia de Potter.

Al salir del comedor, la buscó en los alrededores. La encontró a unos 15 metros, caminando por el pasillo que daba al ala Este del Castillo. Severus se apresuró a seguirla por el pasillo, silenciosamente.

En un comienzo, Severus pensó que iba a la biblioteca. Era un lugar habitual para Lily, después de todo.

Cuando pasaron la biblioteca y Lily seguía caminando, Severus pensó que quizás iba al aula de Historia de la Magia. Si mal no recordaba, esa era la clase que tenía Lily ahora. Aunque aún era temprano, quizás esperaría sentada a que llegaran sus compañeros y el Profesor.

Pero Lily siguió caminando. ¿A dónde diantres iba? No había nadie en ese lado del Castillo a esa hora. Estaba prácticamente pidiendo a gritos ser atacada.

No era extraño que él y otros estudiantes de Slytherin atacaran a hijos de _muggle_ en los pasillos. De hecho, ya llevaba varios años sucediendo. Severus hubiese esperado que alguien tan brillante e inteligente como Lily fuese un poco más cauta al moverse por el Castillo.

Salieron al corredor que daba hacia los terrenos. Era un largo pasillo, con amplias aberturas a modo de ventana a ambos lados. Era como caminar al aire libre, pero con un techo encima.

Y Lily siguió caminando.

Cuando la chica salió del corredor, y siguió caminando sobre el césped, Severus ya estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello a tirones. ¿Acaso no entendía lo expuesta que estaba en ese lugar?

Cuando Severus llegó al final del corredor, Lily se estaba acomodando bajo la sombra de un solitario árbol, a unos 20 metros de él.

Para no ser visto, se agachó y apoyó en la parte exterior del muro del corredor.

El ángulo impedía que Lily lo viera y las ventanas eran lo suficientemente altas para ocultarlo de la vista si alguien miraba a través de ellas, desde adentro del corredor.

Cuando llevaba tres minutos agachado en suelo, Severus empezó a sentirse bastante estúpido. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que Mulciber llevara a cabo su pequeño plan 15 minutos después de haberlo comentado? Casi cero.

El "casi" siendo la palabra clave, porque ni un minuto después, pudo oír voces provenientes del corredor. Hablaban en voz baja, así que era imposible saber quiénes eran, ni qué decían.

Inmóvil en su posición agachada, Severus sintió que su alma caía de golpe al suelo cuando reconoció la voz de Avery.

–Ves. Dije que estaría aquí y ahí está.

–Cállate, Avery. –ese era definitivamente Mulciber. –Entonces, ¿qué vamos a tatuarle? ¿"Escoria", "puta" o "_sangresucia"?_

Severus quiso vomitar. Ya habían usado ese truco en una persona antes. Severus no recordaba el nombre de la chica, pero se había ido con la palabra "impura" escrita a carne viva en la espalda. Había sido idea de Lucius Malfoy. En ese momento, Severus lo había considerado una idea brillante. Pero el sólo pensar en Lily en el lugar de esa chica hacía que se sintiera mareado.

–Me da lo mismo –escuchó como Avery respondía a Mulciber –yo sólo quiero oírla gritar y eso lo hará de cualquier forma.

–Yo voto por "_sangresucia"_ –dijo Regulus Black, interviniendo. –es más largo.

Mulciber y Avery se rieron a la vez.

–Brillante, Black. Brillante. –dijo Mulciber, mientras Avery seguía riendo.

Severus decidió que era el momento de actuar. Por las voces calculó la ubicación de los tres y, sobre sus manos y rodillas, retrocedió por el muro del corredor hasta quedar unos metros detrás de ellos.

Se puso de pie y alzó su varita justo cuando sus tres compañeros de casa se disponían a salir del corredor, en dirección a Lily.

Ninguno de ellos alcanzó a poner un solo pie sobre el césped.

Utilizando la maldición _Imperius_, los obligó a detenerse y a cerrar los ojos. Luego a retroceder por donde habían venido. Lejos de Lily. No quería que ella los viera.

Cuando estaba seguro de que estaban fuera del radio de visión de Lily, los obligó a caer dormidos. Uno tras otro cayeron ruidosamente al suelo. Luego los llevaría de vuelta al Castillo y modificaría sus memorias. No se enterarían nunca de lo que había pasado.

Severus se metió al corredor por una de las aberturas/ventanas, miró hacia el árbol donde Lily aún estaba sentada y sintió que su pecho se llenaba. Incluso desde esa distancia, podía ver sus ojos brillar, verla sonreír divertida por lo que sea que estuviese leyendo, ajena a la amenaza que casi había caído sobre ella.

A Severus le gustó verla así. Y le gustó aún más como se sentía él en ese momento.

Apoyando la frente contra el marco de la pseudo-ventana, Severus identificó la sensación que llenaba su pecho en aquel momento. Era orgullo.

Lily estaba feliz porque él había evitado que su sonrisa se borrara. Era feliz gracias a él. Sólo que ella no lo sabía.

Y eso estaba bien para Severus. Él podía vivir con el anonimato.

Se sentía tan bien que, en ese momento, Severus supo que se transformaría en un adicto a esa sensación.

Supo que aquel día en quinto año, cuando él arruinó su relación con Lily con una sola palabra, no era el peor día de su vida porque Lily ya no era su amiga. Ya era hora que de que lo admitiera, aunque fuera por una primera y última vez.

La amaba.

Y saber que aquel día había arruinado no sólo su amistad, sino que toda opción de ella a su lado, hacía oscurecer su alma.

Severus la vio alzar la vista al cielo, el sol haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más verdes y su cabello más brillante y entendió que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Aunque Lily nunca se enterara, si tenía como recompensa la visión de sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando de emoción, se daba por pagado.

Severus se alejó de los terrenos, caminando por el pasillo, con sus tres _amigos_ levitando tras él y sintiendo que tenía una nueva misión en la vida. Sintiéndose como un hombre nuevo.

Había jugado sucio en su propio juego, pero lo había hecho por Lily. Y algo le decía que, definitivamente, no sería la última vez.

* * *

**Ahí está, señoras y señores. La primera vez que Severus Snape admite que está enamorado de Lily Evans. Un poco encima del tiempo límite del reto, pero más vale tarde que nunca, dice mi abuela.  
Y creo que me gusta esto de los retos! Gracias a las chicas del foro "First Generation: The story before books", que me invitaron a participar (:  
Eso, espero que les haya gustado. Intentar imaginar como funcionaba la mente adolescente de Severus Snape fue extremadamente divertido.  
Besos!  
Nicola**


End file.
